The 100 KV High Resolution Scanning Transmission Electron Microscope will be assembled and tested. The Energy Analyzing Spectrometer will be manufactured, attached and tested. DNA molecules appropriately labeled for base sequence studies will be prepared and examined with a view to deducing the base sequence.